A Friendship Renewed
by LadyDutchess
Summary: Dr Crusher and Captain Picard have explored many places..But never a frontier like this one before. Chapter 3 Uploaded Today
1. A Friendship Renewed

A huge thanks goes out to all of my friends for motivating me and making me write. And for those who just spurred on the creative instinct as well. Let me know what you guys think of my writing and if I should continue or not. I'm always open to good comments just don't get mean.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM JUST A HUGE FAN.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dr. Beverly Crusher slowly opened her eyes. The stiffness of her joints were starting to set in. She had worked long nights before, of course being the head of Starfleet Medical, but hadn't done anything like this in while. She stretched out on the bed and looked beside her. One the other side of the bed, was Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. One of her oldest friends, and now, apparently they had added lovers to their list. She ran a finger down his face tracing every line and scar. Looking at the clock, she decided to just take the day off. Now really what was the point of being the head of Medical if she couldn't enjoy a day off once in a while? She turned over and curled herself up to Jean-Luc and used him as a pillow as she drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Feeling a weight on his chest, Admiral Picard opened his eyes and looked over. He was greeted by such a wave of red hair. He brushed it back from her face. Looking at her now, he remembered her face when they first met. Young, since she had only been 19 at the time. As far as he knew, she had never had a truly innocent face, although she could pull a very good mimickery of one when she wanted something. He recalled many times she had managed to either get his permission for a piece of equipment, or had managed to get herself out of trouble once again. He smiled slightly, remembering last night and the times before.  
  
He looked over to the window in his room where the sunlight streamed through. God, it'd been a long time since he'd seen that. He got up from the bed and walked over to the window to look out on the city. Feeling him move, Beverly got up and followed him over to the window wrapping her arms around his chest.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be an Admiral now?" Beverly inquired while nuzzling his shoulder.  
  
"It feels pretty good I think. However, I haven't yet started any official duties yet." He turned to face Beverly and started kissing her once again.  
  
Breaking apart from the kiss, Beverly had to make a comment or two. "I'd say you were working pretty hard last night. However, even though I was going to take the day off, I think I'd better take a shower and get ready for work as well." She walked over to the door, paused and looked back at him. "Well? Aren't you coming?"  
  
He paused for a moment, reflecting back on the many times he had turned the idea of it down, simply for the fact that it would mess up their friendship. Then, realizing he was wasting valuable time, he dismissed those thoughts and walked quickly to join her. 


	2. Enterprise G

Thanks for the comments that you all have made either through IM or reviews. A special thank you goes out to Becca for putting up with me while I bounce ideas off of her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The same day, much later and further away.  
  
Commander Wesley Crusher turned around when he heard the doors to Engineering open and shut. As chief engineer, he was used to hearing those doors open many times during the day. But, what greeted him this time made him smile. There was Robin Lefler, his now wife of almost a year. She had declined taking his last name, but loved him nonetheless. In her arms was a little 4 month old redheaded infant. His daughter, Ann Morgan Crusher. Her red hair had surprised him at first but started noticing what a resemblance she shared with his mother.  
  
Robin walked up to him and greeted Wes with a kiss. "Wes would you take her for just a few moments? The nursery attendant can only tolerate her crying for so long and if she's with one of us she won't cry."  
  
"So why can't you take her Robin? I'm fairly busy here you know." Wesley complained as he took his daughter into his arms.  
  
"Because if I bring her up onto the bridge one more time, Riker will have a fit. As much as he loves children, even she can become a nuisance at times. You know, I wish you would have told your mother what was going on. Maybe we could get her to come back and baby-sit when sickbay isn't busy." Robin had a sly grin on her face as she mentioned that.  
  
"Robin, she doesn't even know we're married. Let alone have Ann around." Wes winced a little as he thought of his mother's reaction to it all and the possible pain he might face.  
  
Robin had to toss a comment over her shoulder as she started to walk away. "Well then, I guess tomorrow would be the perfect time to tell her. I'll make sure you have time to be the one to greet when she gets here." She turned just slightly so she could see the shock on his face as she laughed and walked out the door and into the corridor.  
  
Later That Day..  
  
Beverly Crusher felt the usual tingling feeling as the transporter put her and Jean-Luc back on the Enterprise. This wasn't just a social visit, it was part of his duty now to check up on the ship once in a while and make sure no one had let Deanna try and fly it again.  
  
"My, this place looks awfully familiar doesn't it Jean-Luc?" Beverly said as she looked around.  
  
"The same, yet different all in one. This is after all, the G. Let's just hope it stays in one piece while we're here." Picard mused while checking everything out.  
  
The doors opened and in walked Riker accompanied by a very pregnant Deanna. Beverly raised her eyebrows as she craned her neck a little to see.  
  
"My, my Counselor, a little further along than I would've expected. How are you holding up?"  
  
Deanna frowned slightly, "I'd be holding up a lot better if this thing would just hurry up and come. I am so sick of being like this. None of my clothes fit and it makes everything twice as difficult."  
  
Beverly laughed a little. "I remember that feeling far too well. Thankfully, I don't plan on ever experiencing it again. One was enough for me." She was a little surprised that Wesley didn't come to greet her, but she surmised that he had plenty of other things to do. She turned to face Picard. "Jean-Luc, I'm going down to Engineering. I'll meet you back later tonight at dinner."  
  
"And if I know you, you'll also stop down in sickbay to make sure Alyssa is keeping everything in perfect order." He said with a grin.  
  
"Well if I happen to be around there I might." Beverly had a little mischievous grin on her face and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. Admiral Picard just sighed and smiled a little. He'd seen that smile on her face far too many times. "Just don't be too nosy or you'll get that freckled nose of yours dirty." He tapped her nose with his finger as she pretended to nip at it.  
  
"Well, Sir." Riker said while addressing Picard. "Do you want your old quarters back? If so, Deanna and I can move. Oh, and Doctor, you will be pleased to know that your old quarters are unoccupied."  
  
Beverly raised her eyebrows at that last comment. "Out of some sort of morbid curiosity Will, why are they empty? One would think that Alyssa would've taken them."  
  
Deanna and Will exchanged glances. Then, Deanna cleared her throat and explained a little. "Well, you see Bev, while you were gone there have been some interesting relationships spring up. You know of course that Geordi is the first officer correct?"  
  
"Yes, yes I know, but what does that have to do with Alyssa?"  
  
"Let's just say she's moved from Chief Medical Officer's quarters to First Officer's."  
  
"Oh my, Well thank you now I have a definite reason to stop into sickbay." Beverly grinned as she said that and walked out the door. 


	3. Beverly In Trouble Again

Chapter 3  
  
When Beverly reached sickbay, she was pleased to see everything in working order. She watched Alyssa take care of the patients with exceptional care. As much as she missed this place, she was glad to see that Alyssa was doing well in her spot. She sat back in the chair near the desk and relaxed. Knowing the fact that she didn't have to deal with round the clock emergancies anymore.  
  
Up on the bridge.  
  
Admiral Picard was striding back and forth in his normal fashion. Just because everyone else called it pacing, doesn't mean it was. He was glad to be back even though it was on a different ship. Everything seemed almost the same.. All of a sudden, a blast rocked through the ship.  
  
"Ensign," He said while turning around. "Where did that blast come from?"  
  
"It looks like from sickbay sir. I'll send a team down immediately."  
  
Picard didn't even wait for an answer. In one smooth motion he lept from where he was standing and ran into the turbolift. After a few moments that seemed like eternity, Picard lept out of the turbolift and ran down the corridor towards sickbay. As he neared, he could see the hole in the wall that used to have the doors..All blackened and charred, he hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
Beverly pulled herself out of the chair and pulled a piece of the wall from her back that had gotten through the chair. After taking about few steps, the floor reached out to meet her and the whole place went back to her.. 


End file.
